


Don't Go Without Me

by MortalRemedy



Series: Gypsea [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Grieving, M/M, Tattooed Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy
Summary: It was hard to believe it had already been two years since they'd gotten together. Two years since his love had taken him to where it'd all began, on the over look above Maple Bay and got down on one knee.





	Don't Go Without Me

A groan slipped past Mary's lips as her eyes fluttered open, the sound of a car horn blaring out aggravating the pounding in her head. Fuck, she shouldn't have been driving. Why the fuck had she lied to Neil and said she had walked to the bar?

Why the fuck had she thought the light wasn't red? 

Her hands pressed against the airbag, struggling to push it aside so she could leave her-

Her blood ran cold, arms over the airbag as she looked onward, looking at the ruined, twisted metal mess of an truck wrapped around a light post. An old, red pickup truck. 

She knew that truck. 

-

Joseph glanced at the clock on the stove, the green numbers alerting him that it was two in the morning. Had he really been up that late cleaning? A smile slipped onto his lips as he leaned over the island in the middle of his kitchen, popping a fresh brownie into his mouth. A treat for finishing his chores before his husband returned home in the morning. His hand absently moved to his chest, fingers pressing to the tattoo that rested just above his heart; a date above a ship wheel, their anniversary date. 

It was hard to believe it had already been two years since they'd gotten together. Two years since his love had taken him to where it'd all began, on the over look above Maple Bay and got down on one knee. Two years ago since he'd cried, kissing his lover, repeatedly through tears and breathy yes's. How they relived their first time once more in the back of the old red pickup truck.

A knock at the door drew him out of his memories, and a look of confusion flashed over his face. Who in their right mind was awake at this ungodly hour? He hesitantly made his way to the door, opening it slowly to greet the officer on the other side. 

"Yes?" He asked, his voice soft, a brow raised as he looked at the male before him. 

"Joseph Christiansen?"

"Yes?" He answered, crossing his arms uncomfortably, "is it Mary? Because we're not together anymore."

"Actually, it's about your husband. Mr. Christiansen, there's been an accident."

-

Joseph sighed, pressing the heels of his hands against his sore, tired eyes. He didn't want to do this. Papers and catalogs were scattered across the kitchen table, from a list of numbers he needed to call to bills, to catalogs for floral arrangements. To catalogs for caskets.

He shouldn't be doing this. 

Just like how his husband shouldn't have been on the road that night. 

If he hadn't caught that red-eye flight, he would still be here. They would be curled up on the couch with the kids, watching the cryptid shows he'd loved so much.

"Daddy?"

Joseph rubbed his eyes furiously as he looked up, hiding his tears from his youngest. 

He needed to be strong. 

-

There was no visitation. His husband's face was nearly unrecognizable from the impact of the crash. If it wasn't for the tattoo on his left hand, Joseph wouldn't have believed it to be him.

-

He had to have another minister conduct the funeral. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle the sight of the casket, and the moment he saw it at the front of the church, Joseph let out a cry of anguish. He was thankful for Hugo, his friend guiding him to the front of the church with his children, a warm hand on his shoulder as the service was conducted. 

It was when they were leaving that he saw her. She was sitting in the back, head bowed as people passed by her, and Joseph saw red. 

Why was she here.

It took everything in him to keep his cool and ask Hugo to take his children outside, and he was thankful when Hugo took them without question. When they were alone, he made his way over to her, hand balling into a fist.

"Why are you here." His voice was cold, eyes narrowed as she stood up.

"I'm out on bail." Mary spoke, her eyes looking over the black casket. "Joseph, I'm so-"

"Don't," Joseph snapped, cutting her off. "I don't want to hear it. If it wasn't for you-" his jaw clenched, trying to fight back the sob that threatened to break free.

Mary looked away, holding her arms as they prepared to take his casket away. "He was my best friend too, Joseph. And I have to live with the fact that I killed him." 

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. 

-

He was thankful for Hugo for taking the children home, the man had been a blessing these past few days, and he just... really wanted to be alone to his thoughts. 

He stayed back to watch the grave be filled once the service was over. Watching the dirt fill the grave cemented the realization that his lover was truly gone. 

No longer would he wake to calloused hands roaming his body, to lazy kisses in the morning before the kids woke up. No longer would he walk out onto their patio, watching his lover whittle away at a block of wood in the middle of the night because his mind wouldn't let him sleep.

No longer would he get to hear him laugh, or to watch the way his eyes shined when he thought Joseph wasn't looking. 

No longer would he hear 'I love you' come from Robert's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Robert is my favorite character and this hurt to write. Everyone deserves better....
> 
> Based off the song C'est la Mort by The Civil Wars.
> 
> This is is based off a roleplay between Sxymo0finman and myself, where Robert and Joseph end up together.
> 
> Edit: wanted to change the title to something I felt fit better


End file.
